My Bonnie-Chan
by Blumenkranz
Summary: Foxys life with his bunny bonnie (malexmale) yaoi FoxyxBonnie Modern AU


~Foxy POV~

I'm foxy and I'll be introducing my family. I have a rabbit named bonnie, I've always called him bon-bon chan though. He's a good obedient boy...and he's cute too. He may look quiet and careless...but that's really not the case.

~Third Person POV~

Bonnie was sulking on the bed, waiting for foxy to come home. His ears twitched at the sound of the door unlocking and opening.

"!"

"I'm home!" called foxy

Bonnie bounced forward and was front and center for foxy.

"Hey bon-bon chan did you come to welcome me?"

Bonnie started to fidget and slightly blush, foxys smile growing by each passing second

Foxy hugged him to which bonnie returned happily.

"If you wanted to hug all you have to do is hug me love"

Bonnie pulled away and was now kicking his legs out, pouting mad at foxy for coming home late.

"uuuuuuuuuhhhpuuu..."growled bonnie frustrated with his master's timeline schedule

Foxy kneeled down in front of bonnie and massaged his ears, knowing that would soothe him.

"Booooonie...bon-bon chan I'm sorry I came home late are you hungry?" Foxy compromised

Bonnie was looking away from foxy, crawling into his lap and was still pouting.

"Wah!" Whined bonnie, hugging foxy around the neck and laying himself against his chest whining cutely.

"Your acting spoiled again" fondly told bonnie, still rubbing his ears

~Foxy POV~

The truth is, he gets lonely very easily because he's so spoiled! I've been doing some research and learned that rabbits express their feelings through gestures. Lately if I come home even just a little late, bonnie will lay on the floor and kick his legs out in the air. Apparently, he gets pretty lonely when I'm not around. Freddy, my university friend also started talking care of a rabbit we both planned a playdate hoping they would be friends.

"Hey foxy" waved freddy, a tiny being behind him poking up to see bonnie and foxy

"Hey freddy Bonnie your the onii-chan ok be nice"

Once that was said, the tiny being that was poking itself from Freddy's back had now glomped on bonnie hugging him.

"Chica! Be gentle!

The yellow-haired girl was smiling and hugging bonnie to death, bonnie looked over to his masters eyes and pleaded for him to save him. But eventually, bonnie grew to like chicas "love attacks" expecting them more often now.

"Fuu!"

"Kyu!"

The two rabbits were playing with each other joyfully, grabbing and kissing each others ears while they're masters watched in amusement in the background.

"They are so cute" freddy and foxy mentally observed.

"Puh!

"Puupuu!

Another thing I researched is that rabbits are in heat all year round, bonnie is no exception and when I touch him sensually he can't help but get horny.

~Third Person POV~

Foxy was rubbing bonnie all over, bonnie lifting his hips up in the process.

"...puu!"

"Hehe you raise your ass when I stroke your back"

Foxy leaned forward and french-kissed bonnie causing sensations to course through bonnies body. He pulled away, a trail of saliva slipping and positioned his boy-rabbit on all fours.

Foxy was slowly taking the thong bonnie had on teasing him.

"Puu?" Impatiently questioned bonnie

"Sorry let's continue...Bonnie-chan"

Foxy spreaded bonnies cheeks apart, the hole twitching in anticipation.

"It's twitching...how lewd of you bonnie-chan"

Lowering down to the level of bonnies hole, foxy carefully and hurriedly licked it.

"Ah!...ugh!" Moaned bonnie

Foxy pulled away and licked his lips.

"This is enough already right?

"Ah!...ha!"

"We'll then let's copulate"

Gripping both hips, foxy pushed himself all the way in.

"Pyu!"

I continued thrusting into him hard, it's like he's sucking the cum out of me with the way he's squeezing me. It won't be long before I cum.

I held bonnie from behind taking pleasure in his whines.

"!" Bonnies facial expression was of pleasure soon to be at his limit

"Ah...I'm about to...ejaculate...inside of bonnie-chan!"

"!" Bonnies tongue was hanging out, eyes rolled in intense pleasure

With that, they both came foxy pulled out and collasped on the bed.

"Wooh...it was good as usual"

Bonnie crawled back on top of his master, staring at him expectantly.

"..."

"...Bonnie? Your still not satisfied?"

Bonnie was touching him suggestively, giving him his answer.

Foxy propped himself on his elbows and laughed.

"Geez bon-bon chan your so horny"

"Puu?"

Heh, don't worry its okay"

"Foxy POV~

Just like this, I'll keep enjoying my life with my bonnie-chan. Plus foxes are in heat all year round too my bonnie-chan.


End file.
